


Go Forever, For Worse Or Better

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [36]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Camboy Louis, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are better left unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Forever, For Worse Or Better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so i insist on haunting your bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139898) by [trishapocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishapocalypse/pseuds/trishapocalypse). 



> I know very well for a fact that there's a Camboy Harry Zarry fic where Zarry are co-workers but if you're going to say that I "plagiarised" her work, don't. The definition of plagiarism is copying someone else's work word-for-word, and other than Louis is a camboy and Tomlinshaw are co-workers, this fic shares nothing in common with trishapocalypse's "So I Insist On Haunting Your Body". :)
> 
> Title from Marianas Trench's song "Desperate Measures".
> 
> (Sorry about long af notes)

Nick _is_ going to lie and say that it was an accident how he stumbled across _him_. It was late at night, he was tired but he couldn’t fall asleep so he thought that wanking over some twink doing a liveshow would help him. In his defence, his chance of finding his co-worker with voluptuous arse was _really_ thin.

He visited the camboy site before, and every time he clicked some random username, it was never _him_. He knew that the pornstars used fake names, so there was no way in fucking hell he knew who he was clicking for.

Nick didn’t know at first, he just thought the lad had nice arse and slightly tanned skin. The moans he heard from his secretly camboy co-worker as he rode a vibrating dildo weren’t something he could just detect at him because let’s face it, your _I’m getting fucked_ moans and everyday voice are very different. His co-worker used his right arm to brace his weight on him the entire time he was getting off, but when he was adjusting the camera angle, Nick fucking saw the swift tattoo on the slender forearm.

How the hell is it that Louis fucking Tomlinson, the new addition for his _Radio 1 Breakfast Show_ , happens to be a camboy at night?

-

Next morning, after having woken up at a vile time of 4.30 for the show, he can’t help but keep stealing glances at his co-worker. It’s not every day a new radio DJ/host snags the timeslot for _The Breakfast Show_ , but Louis somehow managed to. He has a plastic-framed glasses on his face, looking at Nick, as if asking what he did wrong.

“Now, can we talk about the selfie challenge?” Nick manages to sound casual, tearing his gaze from Louis. “I haven’t posted mine yet.”

“My flatmate offered to draw things on my face, but knowing him, it’ll be man-parts,” Louis quips in, looking at Nick like he just killed a puppy. “Um, we’re not allowed to talk about that, are we?”

“We’ll let that go for now since we’re live,” Nick laughs it off. “I was thinking about doing a silly face and let the Pig join me.”

“I daresay it’s ridiculous you want to keep calling your poorly-named dog ‘the Pig’,” Fiona, one of the producers/co-hosts comments. “It’s not like she notices.”

“I do what I want,” Nick replies in a childish tone. “Other than drawing inappropriate things on your face, have you got any other ideas?”

“Um,” Louis hesitates, pushing the rim of his glasses up his nose. “Not really.”

 _Why would you do liveshows when your salary as DJ for Radio won’t be that bad?_ Nick asks Louis silently, their gazes meeting for a split second.

“New record from Sam Smith for all the Sam Smith fans, it’s _Lay Me Down_ featuring John Legend,” Nick says distractedly and plays the song.

“Did I do something wrong?” Louis asks him fearfully after turning the mic off.

“No,” Nick answers truthfully. It’s just that he can’t stop thinking about fucking Louis, hearing his moans in person until they both reach their highs. “I slept late last night.”

“That’s stupid of you, considering you have to host an early breakfast show,” Louis chides, his tension breaking visibly. “What kept you up?”

 _You, fucking yourself with the dildo with a cockring on,_ Nick answers silently.

“Thoughts,” Nick says out loud, which is the half-truth. “You know, the world and all the shite.”

“I’ll say,” Louis cocks his head to the side.

-

Nick asks Louis if he wants to join him for brunch after the show, and his co-worker says yes. It’s not a date, per se, as he takes his co-hosts to brunches after _The Breakfast Show_ all the time. But for whatever the reason — probably the fact that he now knows that Louis is a fucking camboy — having a meal with Louis seems different.

“Do I have something on my face?” The twenty-one-year-old rubs at his face. “Shit, I thought I–”

“No, it’s just that you look extra pretty today,” Nick mumbles out a lame excuse. He didn’t know he was staring at Louis! “Fuck, that came out wrong.”

“The whole world knows that you’re gay, Nick,” Louis rolls his eyes, sipping his orange juice. “Which would lead to a question of asking me if I’m as well, right?”

 _Given you fuck yourself with sex toys, I’d assume so_.

“Are you? You don’t seem angry that I sort of unintentionally hit on you,” Nick isn’t going to let his intern know that he watched his show, nope.

“I’m bi, leaning towards for blokes,” Louis’ face flushes, and he pushes his glasses up. Nick learnt within the first week of hosting the show with Louis as the newbie host that it was the younger lad’s nervous habit. “I like being manhandled.”

“A petit lad like you? I wouldn’t have guessed,” Nick garners a glare from Louis. “If looks could kill, I’d be severely bleeding.”

“Just because I’m not exactly of average height lad with small frame means you can assume I’m a submissive bottom,” Louis continues to glare at Nick, which he finds very amusing.

“I just think you’re the type to fuck yourself with a dildo whilst fantasising about some bloke you fancy,” Nick tries to sound joking and light, but he doesn’t miss the way Louis’ face drops for a nanosecond. “Hey, relax, I was kidding!”

“Haha, you caught me off-guard,” Louis nudges at Nick’s knee with his foot under the table. “And lucky you, my mouth will be full of food to say anything more, since our food arrived.”

 _Oh, wouldn’t I kill to have your mouth stuffed with my dick_ , Nick wishes, thanking the server for bringing their food.

-

“You’re moping,” Harry, Nick’s annoyingly intuitive friend points out. “What went wrong? Did you get a hate comment about your show-hosting style again?”

“For the record, I don’t get a lot of hate comments,” Nick rolls his eyes at his best mate. “But no, I discovered something about, um, my new co-host.”

“The one whose arse you worship?” Nick glares at Harry. “What about him?”

“He has an interesting hobby, let’s just say that,” Nick can’t bear to think about naked Louis playing with his body just for show.

“What, you went to his strip show last night?” Harry scoffs, taking a sip of his caramel latte, and squeals like a little child when his phone vibrates from a new text message. “It’s Zayn!”

“Honestly, Harold, you’ve been dating the bloke for two weeks now, anyone would think that you’re crushing on the poor lad,” Nick says drolly.

“Two weeks and three days,” Harry hisses out, typing in a reply. “But don’t dodge my question, Nicholas.”

“Something like that,” Nick flips Harry off.

-

Over the course of next two weeks, Nick learns that Louis has his webcam shows every Tuesday and Friday. It’s not like that he kept checking the site to see when Louis’ username was online for a show. He’s definitely not saying that he requested Louis to wank himself off whilst having a butt plug inside of him under the shitty name _Elijah Peterson_.

A part of Nick wonders how Louis doesn’t look tired after broadcasting himself pleasuring himself from midnight ‘til two in the morning. He can deduct by himself that Louis takes a nap before that or summat.

After watching Louis on the site for four days, Nick can’t get rid of the thoughts of fucking his co-host. It’s against the work policies, fucking a co-worker, right? Or maybe that’s not the case but if things go bad between them, if _anything_ were to happen, they’d still see each other at work, which would be really awkward and a lot worse.

“I got a text from Elizabeth from Cornwall saying that she’d kill to hear _Centuries_ by Fall Out Boy as she drives to work,” Nick reads out the text from their radio station phone. “That’s an extreme case of exaggeration.”

“I’d kill for you to shut up about how ‘hot’ Justin Bieber is,” Finchy jokes. “He’s a washed up popstar.”

“Please don’t break my Belieber heart,” Nick pouts at his co-host. “What’re your thoughts on Justin?”

“Um,” Louis’ mouth gapes open. Louis on the show is so timid and hesitant, unlike the playful and bold Louis on the camboy site. “He’s not bad looking _appearance_ wise, I suppose. He got arrested a multiple times though… and his relationship drama with Selena Gomez was stupid and overrated.”

“Do I have anyone on my side?” Nick looks around, Finchy laughing at his question. “I thought you’d like Justin, Louis.”

“Objection?” Louis doesn’t sound so sure himself. “Just because I fancy blokes as well as birds doesn’t mean I like all good-looking male celebrities.”

“I don’t think we’re allowed to discuss our sexual preference,” Nick dismisses their small side-tracked conversation. “Now, since the text was brought up, please send in texts what would _you_ kill for at 700-100-100.”

Nick turns on the Fall Out Boy song that was requested and immediately turns the mic off.

“The show is live, Louis, just remember that whenever you want to say something,” Nick chastises the young host.

“Well, then don’t talk to me about things that will lead to radio-inappropriate answers!” Louis hisses back, showing the side of him he hasn’t seen at work. “Oh my God, that was rude, I’m sorry!”

“Didn’t know you could be angry at me, Louis,” Nick teases Louis. “It’s okay, I reckon I deserved that.”

They play _Ghost_ by Ella Henderson after _Centuries_ , giving Nick plenty of time to confess. The problem, of course, is that Finchy is with them. He can’t just blurt out to Louis that he knows the intern’s night time _hobbies_ when Finchy doesn’t know what the hell Nick is talking about.

So instead, Nick comes out with a brilliant solution to that problem.

“Louis, want to have brunch with me again? Just the two of us?” Both Louis and Finchy raise a brow at his question. “What?”

“I’m hurt that I’m not invited, that’s all,” Finchy says in a faux-hurt tone. “It’s okay, I’ll just eat with Fiona.”

“She’s most likely to be sleeping in since she hadn’t a show today,” Nick supplies, ignored by Finchy. “So what do you say, Louis?”

“Like I’d ever say no when you’re the one paying.”

-

“There’s a reason why I wanted to talk to you alone,” Nick tells Louis after their server goes off with their server. “I know your — ah — other job.”

“Come again?” Louis pushes his glasses up.

“I didn’t mean to find you!” Nick whisper-yells, throwing his arms out. “Having an orgasm usually helps you sleep so I was on, you know, a camboy site and looking for twinks–”

“They have me listed under twinks?” Louis sounds indignant. “I’m not a twink!”

“You’re more upset about the fact that the website admin categorised you under twink section than the fact that I know you’re camboy?”

“I guess I should be upset that my sort of boss knows that I get off for horny people for extra money, yeah,” Louis blushes. “But seriously, I’m a twink?”

“Your face may not be shown, but it’s easy to tell that you have a slight body frame,” Nick rolls his eyes. “And you can sort of guess what I did.”

“That you jerked off to me riding a dildo? Yes, I’m not an idiot, Nick,” Louis waves his hand in a sassy dismissive way. “How many times?”

Nick chokes on his apple juice.

“That’s a confirmation of the fact that you didn’t stop after that one night,” Louis grins, and there’s a foot nudging at his dick under the table. “What did you fantasise about?”

“That’s none of your business,” _you sprawled out on my bed as I eat you out_. “You shouldn’t be asking that to your co-worker.”

“Just because you’re the big-ass host of _The Breakfast Show_ doesn’t mean you can fire me for asking stuff out of curiosity,” Louis rubs the sole of his feet against the outline of his dick and fuck, why are they in a public place? “And by that logic, you shouldn’t be watching me on that site either.”

“You don’t exactly advertise that you–” Nick stops when the server, a blond with nice amber eyes, brings their food. “–work for that site.”

“It was a passing thought, before I got hired at Radio 1,” Louis bites at his lower lip. “I was finishing college and my salary from working at a toy store wasn’t exactly helpful. All of my ex-boyfriends, the number is two, if you’re wondering, commented on the size of my arse, and I knew that site was okay with amateurs. The first time was an experiment and I had quite a lot of viewers for an amateur. After I got hired for your show, I didn’t want to stop when the pay for being a camboy isn’t bad.”

“This is the part where you ask me if I fancy you after watching those shows,” Nick blurts out, guessing his cheeks are flushing.

“If you watched more than one, I can bloody well tell that you do,” Louis grins coyly, like that lad from liveshows. “You probably daydream about fucking me too.”

“Um, I like the way your arse jiggles when you ride sex toys?” Nick didn’t intend to let that sentence come out as a question but it did. “It’s a lovely sight.”

“If you want, I can give you a real life private show,” Louis’ voice drops an octave, his words a sexual purr.

-

Nick politely refused Louis’ offer even though his dick wanted otherwise. Hell, he’d kill to hear Louis’ moans in person but they’re sodding _co-workers_ , he’s not going to fuck his co-worker.

(Okay, no one said about the fucking part but that’s always a possibility.)

All week, in the mornings, Louis would give him pouty faces and that just made him feel guilty. Maybe he _should_ have just gone to Louis’ flat or whatever and gotten the private show.

“Are you just going to ignore me after the show now?” Louis hisses at Nick, crowding Nick against a wall, which is _very_ amusing to Nick. “Why?”

“Because it’s drawing a line if I watch you fuck yourself on a dildo or vibrator, get hard, and end up fucking you,” Nick says his words as stoic as possible; he failed. “And believe me, I would love to–”

Nick’s surprised that Louis presses his head down so that their lips can crush against each other. Nick has good six inches or so on Louis, so he has to tilt his head down more for their kiss. He can hear the producers walking past them but he can’t give a damn about them being seen. Louis’ lips feel softer than he imagined, tasting like mint and peaches. He takes control of the kiss, cupping Louis’ face in his hands, spiking his tongue against every corner of the shorter lad’s mouth.

“Wow,” Nick states brilliantly after he pulls away from the kiss. “Didn’t expect you to kiss me like that.”

“Hush you,” Louis slaps his arm.

-

Nick ends up going to Louis’ flat after they have brunch together. Louis doesn’t give him a private show right away, telling him that he wants to save that stuff for his liveshow for midnight. They just talk about anything, ranging from embarrassing memories (“You ate dog food for truth or dare?” Louis laughs at him.) to favourite colour, things like that. They share kisses and at 23.30, Louis tells Nick that he wants to take a shower and wash his arse before his show.

Nick wasn’t planning on anything, really, but he could hear Louis’ groans so he barged into the bathroom, which was unlocked.

A naked and wet Louis was fingering himself, one arm braced against the shower stall. Smirking, Nick shucks his clothes off and slides in behind Louis.

“What–”

“Shh,” Nick dips his head down to kiss Louis’ neck, biting at his jugular. “Naughty boy, fingering yourself when you have a guest over.”

“Was cleaning my arse before the show,” Louis makes an excuse, gasping when Nick bites the spot right below the jugular. _Jackpot_. “I wasn’t fingering myself.”

“Were you thinking about me, baby?” Nick coos, wrapping one hand around Louis’ half-hard prick, which fully hardens at the contact. “You were.”

“Mm,” Louis moans, jerking his hips into Nick’s grip. “If you’re going to jerk me off, at least don’t be a fucking tease.”

“I want to wreck you, but not right now,” Nick whispers against the column of Louis’ neck. “For now…”

Nick starts to stroke Louis’ prick, slow and twisting his writs the way _he_ likes it, hoping Louis would too. The moans he hears tells that Louis doesn’t _not_ like how he touches a dick, so he continues with his pace, biting and sucking on Louis’ neck. Louis cries out his name as he spurts over his hand.

“Good boy,” Nick praises Louis, rubbing his dick against the smaller lad’s arse crack.

 

They both dry off and Louis sets up the camera, not yet live. Nick seats himself on the chair not so far from the bed Louis’s on, watching his naked body. His arse is just a god-send, in Nick’s opinion, and he has a selection of sex toys splayed out behind him. Nick isn’t an expert on sex toys, given he’s a top whenever he hooks up with random blokes, but he recognises a dildo and butt plug when he sees one, not to mention _anal beads_.

“Gonna go live in five minutes,” Louis giggles, and Nick can see on Louis’ laptop that the camera is angled in a way to show his dick and abdomen area. “Are you just going to wank to me the entire time?”

“You think so low of me,” Nick rolls his eyes.

Louis goes live and Nick licks at his lips at how Louis moans low (just for show) as he plays with his nipples. Louis looks at the chat box and smirks.

“What?” Nick mouths but Louis doesn’t say anything, just reaching behind him to get a vibrator. He slicks it up with lube and turns it on, pressing it against his balls. Nick isn’t going to lie and say that that didn’t affect him. Louis lets out a genuine moan at the vibrations against his balls. Soon enough, the toy makes its way towards Louis’ entrance and he pushes it in, gasping at the contact. He fucks himself with the toy, the moans turning Nick on more than he wants to admit.

Before the Radio 1 _Breakfast Show_ hosts realises it himself, his clothes are shucked off and he creeps up behind Louis.

“What..?” Louis asks, probably forgetting for a second that he’s not exactly supposed to say a word during his shows. Nick nuzzles at Louis’ neck with his nose, then bites down on his soft spot he discovered about half an hour ago. Louis whines low in his throat, and Nick sees the chat box blowing off with things like _“omg, you have someone over?” “can he finger you?”_ and “ _let him fuck your pretty ass_ ”. Nick smirks at the requests and takes the vibrator from Louis, fucking the younger lad with the toy. Louis moans loudly, letting Nick know that he found his prostate. He angles the toy in the same angle, sucking a bruise on Louis’ neck, marking Louis as _his_. Louis whispers “I’m close”, so Nick pulls the toy out, fondling with Louis’ sac. Nick slips his fingers in Louis mouth, who sucks them instinctively. Nick slowly trails his fingers towards Louis’ entrance, having read _“can the other dude finger you?”_ He pushes two in at once, earning a surprised grunt from Louis. He shushes Louis, one hand on Louis’ hip. Now, he knows that is a dangerous move, since he has that anchor tattoo on his wrist and most of his _radio show_ listeners know he has that tattoo. He just has to be careful which part of his wrist is shown. He rubs circles on Louis’ skin, scissoring Louis open with his fingers. He adds a third one, one request of _“fist him_ ” catching his interest. Louis nods, as if he read the request himself. Nick pulls his fingers out and slathers a generous amount of lube on his hand, then presses three in again. Louis keens, his walls clenching around Nick’s fingers. (Probably on purpose too.) He adds the fourth, followed by Louis’ _really_ loud moan. In all his years of being sort of sexually active, Nick has never fisted someone before so he’s uncertain but Louis hisses “just do it, you old fart” in his ears so he shoves the remaining finger in. The chat box explodes again, and Nick gets a sense that they weren’t exactly expecting Louis to be fisted. Louis cries out as he clenches around Nick’s hand, but this time, he keeps clenching and unclenching, white ribbons of release coating his flat stomach. Nick fists Louis through his orgasm, who sobs from oversensitivity.

“Wanna come for daddy again?” Nick whispers in Louis’ ear, hoping it’s too low for the viewers to hear. If his show listeners hears him, he’s doomed; he knows he’ll be fired. Louis prick fattens up again, to Nick’s delight. He nips at Louis’ neck, rubbing the head of his painfully hard cock against Louis’ entrance after pulling his hand out. He uses the remainder of lube on his hand to slick himself up. He’s too caught up in the moment to look for a fucking condom and plunges inside Louis straight away. Louis lets out a choked moan at the intrusion, bending over as if that’s a natural reaction when he’s being fucked. He catches himself before his face is shown on the camera, bracing his weight on the mattress and lowering the camera angle so that there’s a perfect view of lower bodies of Nick and Louis. A view of Nick _fucking_ Louis, yes. Nick wraps his hand around Louis’ shaft and jerks him off slowly in time of his thrusts, moaning at how tight Louis feels despite having been fisted just a couple minutes ago. Louis cants his hips back, reciprocating the moans.

“Come for daddy, baby,” Nick whispers into Louis’ ear, then bites into his soft spot, making Louis come again. Louis’ walls spasming around him triggers his own release, filling Louis up.

 _“Show your hole dripping with his cum_ ” Nick stifles his laughter at the request. Nick knows for a fact that Louis is flushing a deep shade of red at that, but he does what’s he’s told, turning around to flash his arsehole.

Then he disconnects the show.

“‘Daddy’?” Louis arches a brow, still flushed from his orgasm or the amazing sex they had, Nick doesn’t know. “Really?”

“Hush,” Nick presses his lips to Louis’.

-

“So did you have a good sleep last night?” Fiona asks Nick with their mics turned off during Tina’s news.

“Very,” Nick sneaks a glance at Louis, who just smirks at him.  


End file.
